


One person's trash

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard may not appreciate Loki, but Midgard certainly does. How will Thor handle his little brother not only making friends with his friends but no longer tagging behind him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters will be light and kind of comic but there will be a chapter later that deals with torture.  
> Thor is a major jerk in this, because that's what he was in the first Thor.  
> I have no beta.

Loki trotted towards Thor’s rooms as servants stopped to bow. It was nearing night and he hadn’t seen his brother all day. Thor had become very busy as of late and Loki was starting to feel neglected. He had always tagged along, even when unwanted, but lately it seemed Thor had favored the company of others to him.

Before reaching his destination, however, Loki stopped at the sight of a servant he had not seen in a short while. He stopped in front of a male servant holding an empty chalice. “Vlor!”

The servant named Vlor held his eyes to the floor surprised the prince would even know his name. “You’re Highness.”

“You are back!” Loki pulled him to a standing position. “Tell me are you feeling better?”

Vlor looked up slowly to Loki, confusion on his face. “You are kind to ask your Highness. Yes I am feeling better.”

Loki smiled. “I was so dismayed when Father told me you were ill. Wine always tastes better when you serve it to me. And your replacement had not your skill or tolerance for my shenanigans.”

Vlor smiled brightly and bowed again.

“I shan’t keep you. Take it easy yes?” Just as the servant was about to respond, Thor thundered out of his rooms, Sif and The Warriors Three behind them all dressed and ready for battle. “Thor!” He yelled out as he trotted after them. “Vlor is back!”

Without turning back Thor answered. “Who’s Vlor?”

Loki it seemed didn’t hear him because the question was left unanswered as Loki pushed his way to walk in step with his brother. “Where are you going?”

“Midgard.” Was the answer. “The Avengers have summoned.”

“Oh an adventure!” It had seemed ages since he went with Thor to an adventure. “Let me come wih you. I promise to help never hinder and not get in the way.”

“The trials of The Avengers aren’t adventures and Midgard is not a place for your trickery.” Thor turned to his brother before stepping to the Bifrost. “You stay here and try not to get yourself into any trouble.”

Loki watches his brother get sucked away into a portal with his friends to go hang out with his other friends and frowned. How did Thor manage to make friends on every realm he went on? And why did Sif get to go along with the Warriors 3? Well maybe he could see bringing Sif, everyone man needs a strong woman but the Warriors 3 weren’t special. Infact, he was pretty sure he could kill all three of them if need be. Maybe he should kill all….

“Loki!” Loki turned from his thoughts to his father. “Come!” He held out an arm. “Tell me a joke.”

Loki smiled and joined his father on the walk to his chambers. “I’m sorry Father, I can’t.” He said.

Odin frowned. “Why my son?”

“Because,” Suddenly, Loki’s eyes turned red and his skin changed to his true Jotun form. “I’m blue.”

Odin laughed hard. He always fell for that one. Loki didn’t tell it often, so Odin could never be sure when he was going to pull that one.

“Seriously.” Loki changed back to his Asgardian form. “I just found out depressing news.”

“Really? What?”

“You’re adopted.”

Again Odin laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. That one had been an inside joke. When Odin had told Loki that he was Jotun and in deed neither a child of him nor Frigga, he told Loki that he had no choice but to adopt him as his own. “You were indeed the most charming Frost Giant I had ever encountered, and you were just a baby.” Odin had told him. “You demanded that we take you right away, as the winters were too cold. It was as if we were adopted and not you.”

Loki had beamed at him after that. The tears drying up. “Am I still the most charming Frost Giant you know?” He had asked.

“Yes. And the most charming I shall ever meet.” There was no softening the blow, Odin new, but he wanted Loki to know nothing had changed. He was still loved, and wanted, and nothing would change that.

“I tell you this,” Odin said after he stopped laughing. “I am happy Thor is the one going on his adventures with the Avengers and not you, for who would make me laugh so?”

Loki shrugged suddenly not feeling so bad about being left behind. “Mother?”

“HA!” Odin said so loud he attracted the attention of serval passer bys. “Your mother tells the worst jokes.” He whispered that part though knowing Frigga had ears everywhere. “Speaking of my wife, she has a birthday coming up.”

“Indeed she does. I’ve already gotten her a gift.” It was a beautiful crystal he had found in the mountains a few months ago. He had it made into a necklace.

“I knew you would. See I’m thinking, instead of your gift outshining mine as it always does, this year, I shall out my name next to yours and she shall love us both!”

Loki laughed forgetting momentarily about his brother. Momentarily.

* * *

 

 It turned out the crisis on Earth was taken care of relatively quickly, but Thor wasn’t ready to go home yet. He liked Midgard and his avenging friends. It was a nice change of scenery.

He hadn’t intended to stay over a month. He was only going to stay long enough to become reacquainted with everyone and then go back to Asgard, but he was having too much. And seeing as how Sif had gone back home with the Warriors three days ago, he also had some time to play.

All of the women on Asgard knew full well that sleeping with the god of thunder would led to being killed by the goddess of war, but on earth, no one knew that and Thor was having a great time exploiting that.

He woke up early and stretched. There was a sleeping form next to him, Mary or Mercy or something like that was softly snoring. It was slightly chilly for a summer day in his SHEILD apartment so he went to open the curtains to let the sun in when he noticed New York was covered in three feet of snow.

It was only seconds after that when he phone began ringing. He hadn’t bothered to answer it instead just grabbing Mjolnir and heading to meeting area.

Everyone was talking about it. What was causing it? Was it the end of the world? Was it some foe that brought this climate change? Had the Frost Giants decided to attack?

He was met at the elevator by Coulson. “There is no record of snow falling in New York in July ever, let alone 3 feet.” Straight to business with Coulson, as always. “We have the possible culprit but he hasn’t spoken a word.”

“I will make him speak!” Thor was sure of it as he followed Coulson to where they kept their detainees.

As he turned the corner he was greeted by a very enthusiastic “THOR!”

‘No’ he thinks to himself as his eyes adjust to the dark haired man waving at him. He groans. “Loki?”


	2. I can't control my hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to make first impressions and it's not the impression Thor wanted him to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta

“You know him Thor?” Fury asked when he heard the culprit use his name.

“He’s my little brother?” He said to Fury before turning to Loki. “What are you doing here? Are you the one bringing all this snow?”

Not at all bothered by Thor’s angry tone Loki explained. “Well you never came home and I wanted to see you.” He added with a smile. “But when I got here, it was so hot. So I made it more comfortable.”

With a practiced tone Thor explained. “Loki, you can’t just change the climate of a city because you are warm. You are no prince of Midgard. There are rules…”

Loki frowned. “Rules? Brother, if I don’t follow Asgardian rules or Jotun rules, why on earth will I follow the rules here?”

“I’m sorry, did you say brother?” That was Bruce. “You look nothing a like.”

Loki laughs. “I adopted his family. They are a hassle to live with, but I forgive them for their imperfections.”

“Loki, hold your tongue.” Thor hissed. “You are in no position to speak this nonsense.”

Loki put his hands up in surrender and watched as his brother spoke with the man in the eye patch, the man with the serious face and the man in a metal suit. They all seemed nice enough, though a tad upset over his changing the weather. He hadn’t really want to cause trouble here, he only wanted to see his brother and it seemed that while he got to do that, he also managed to irk him as well.

“So am I to be incarcerated again?” He questioned. “Because if I am, I am going to have to adamantly protest and remind you that as I brought the snow, I can take it away.”

Fury turned to Loki slowly. “Are you threatening us?”

Loki’s smile brightened. “Well, yes.”

“No.” Thor added quickly. “He isn’t. Loki!”

“Alright.” He waved his hand and the snow that had once fallen vanished.

“Thor is this Loki a friend or a foe?” Fury asked not really sure what was happening.

Thor shrugged. “We aren’t too sure yet. He’s been leaning towards villainy since puberty but I think this was just something he did just to do it.”

“Hey! Guy with the one eye!” Loki attempted to get Fury’s attention. “I can look at your eye for you. I can probably give you the illusion of a false eye, though I don’t know if I can repair the sight. At the very least I can get rid you of your scars.”

Fury turned to the captive not even sure what to say. Nothing about him seemed threatening and yet there had to be a reason that he was so secure in himself. “No thank you. I’m fine.”

Loki nodded. “I get it. Females on Midgard like scars huh? Yes, they like them on Asgard too. Tell me, is that one in the black pant suit yours? You gave off an Alpha maleish impression when she escorted me into these very fine chambers.”

Despite himself Tony laughed not only the implication that Fury and Maria was an item but the look of surprise that someone saw through him for a change. It was water cooler gossip really, but everyone suspected that the two were an item. He thought it funny that someone actually called them on it. “Thor, your brother is hilarious.” He said.

“Get him out of there.” Fury still wasn’t sure which side of the line Loki walked, but it was evident that he was here only to see his brother. “He’s no threat.”

“First!” Loki said suddenly. “We must agree to terms.” Loki stated as the doors to his prison were opened and he sat down.

Fury took a step closer to the cell, hopelessly intrigued by the man now lounging on a chair refusing to leave the prison. “You want to negotiate terms of leaving the prison?”

“First, I demand that you make the cooling machine that is blowing air into these chambers at least 10 degrees cooler.”

Fury looked around as if this was some kind of joke. “We can lower the air conditioner.”

“Also, I also demand a throne made of ice.”

“No, we’re not doing that Loki.”

“Too far?” He asked Fury but then he didn’t wait for a reply. “Ok then. I demand food.”

Fury blinked. Was this a joke? Was this some kind of Asgardian Punked?

“Well,” Tony started. “Banner and I were going to order Chinese for lunch.”

“What is this Chinese? Is it delicious. Thor! Is it delicious?”

Thor didn’t have a chance to answer because Tony was already speaking and pulling out his phone to order. “I am partial to beef and broccoli.”

“These terms are acceptable.” Loki stood up and walked towards the open cell door. “I have Midgardian money to help pay for this meal.”

Banner was about to ask him why he would pay for a meal that he negotiated as his terms of leaving the cell but Thor cut him off. “From where?” Thor asked. “Tell me you didn’t rob a bank before dumping three feet of snow on New York.”

“Thor, why rob a bank when Mother gives freely? Besides the three feet of snow is gone so stop bringing up the past.” He clapped his brother on a broad shoulder before leaning into Tony. “This is been a problem of Thor’s since youth. I live in to the tomorrow while he wallows in the yesterday.”

With a sudden anger that Thor couldn’t explain he grabbed his brother by the arm. “Come brother, let us return home. Midgard is no place for you.”

“Well wait now,” Tony interrupted. “We’ve just ordered the food.”

“Brother, taking the Bifrost on an empty stomach is never a good thing. Let us break bread with your avenging friends. Besides, the red haired Valkyrie took my scepter and I will not return home without it.”

As if on cue Natasha walked in holding the scepter in her hand. She looked particularly short holding the long staff but still fierce. “This is a nice weapon you have there.”

Thor scoffed. “It is hardly a weapon. Loki is a wizard it is nothing more than a magic wand.”

Loki’s green eyes squinted at the accusation that his scepter was a magic wand. “Yes well my staff is bigger than your hammer.” Thor would have answered back, but Loki was already stepping to the woman that possessed his scepter. “Hello there. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard.”

Natasha nodded. “Good for you.”

“You have nice hair Little Woman. My mother has red hair.”

“Does she?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know my real mother, but my fake mother has red hair and as she is a good woman, I am to believe that you are too.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“I assure you that it a weapon. I have used it to kill many people and once even attempted to kill Thor with it but Father came in put me in the corner.”

She tried, very hard, not to smile at his nonsensical chatter. “You are odd even for an alien.”

“Actually, I am odd because I am an alien. Now, Metal Man and Serious Face have graciously invited me to Chinese Food and now I must insist that you join us as well. I was led to believe that there were more Avenging Friends.”

“There are, Clint and Rogers will be up shortly.”

“Excellent! I am ever so excited to hear the tales of Thor showing you Midgardians how we do it on Asgard. Perhaps, I can share some tales of how many times Thor has saved my rear end from a thrashing.”

There was something oddly attractive about Loki and Natasha just couldn’t put her finger on it. He wasn’t exceptionally good looking, especially not when he was sitting next to Thor. He was thin but lean; his black hair falling passed his ears just barely touching his shoulders. He didn’t look anything like a fighter or solider, which was usually the type of man she was attracted to. But she was oddly attracted to the life in him.

He was so very fond of Thor as well. He hung on every story and looked at his brother with such pride. And Thor was not against boasting. He told stories of his adventures in Asgard and looked to Loki for to encourage his story. To laugh at the funny parts and add in quips that made his stories more exciting.

As nice as those stories were, Natasha was more interested in the ways Loki always protected their little group. Be it under a cloak of smoke, or talking them out of a fight that would surely end their lives. She had respect for someone who was a fast thinker and she always had a thing for magic.

He drank with them, Long Island Ice Tea was his drink of choice, and ate hot wings with Tony. He laughed freely and joked often, but there was something hidden behind those green eyes. Loneliness or maybe sadness hidden behind each joke peaked out just a bit, before he covered it again to praise Thor. He reminded her of someone who just wanted to fit in. Someone who lived in the shadows and would do anything to have light shine on them, just once, so that they could feel something other than loneliness; even if that meant covering New York in three feet of snow in July.

Natasha had been living in the shadows for a long time.

“Thor!” Loki suddenly said gripping the edge of the table and grabbing the attention of everyone seated there. “Thor it’s happening again.”

The panic in his voice caused Natasha to drop her thoughts and it seemed Thor thought his brother’s words alarming as well. “What brother? What is happening?”

“It… it’s in my hips.” Slowly, Loki rose from his seat. “I can’t control my hips.” Suddenly, in exaggerated gyrations, Loki’s hips moved. “And now it’s in my legs!” His long legs came out from under him, his hips moving in circles still to the beat of the music. It was comical to say the least and Natasha found herself laughing as Loki danced. “I can’t control it!”

Maria, who had at least twice as many Long Island Ice Teas, got up from her seat and got behind Loki moving her hips along with his. Even Banner was laughing at the spectacle the two made and it was harder not to find it humorous when a perfect stranger gyrated her way to the duo and started dragging Loki towards the dance floor.

She had to admit it was very intriguing how his hips moved. It was arousing. She wondered exactly how old Loki was. He looked young, maybe early twenties but the things he had been through made him sound at least forty.

At least he was enjoying his time in New York.

She realized she was staring and decided now would be a good time to start a conversation with one of the other men at her table. She looked over to Thor to comment on his brother’s dance skills when she noticed a look of pure embarrassment. His eyes watched Loki closely, a look in them she had never seen on Thor. She looked back at the dance floor. Loki was surrounded by women dancing on him and around him. His long arms up in the air, his hips moving in continual circles. She wondered why such a thing would bother Thor.

Thor, just this night alone, had gotten a fair share of attention. He was one of the few men that women actually bought drinks for. She wondered how it was at Asgard. She wondered if Thor was just not use to his brother getting attention.

She looked back to ask, but suddenly, he stood up. “I must get Loki back home. Midgard is no place for him.”

That was an odd assumption, considering that Loki seemed to be fitting in far better than Thor did his first night on Earth.

Tony went to stop him before he thundered to Loki, but he moved too quickly. They watched as Thor grabbed a laughing Loki and practically dragged him back to the table. “I’m afraid Loki must return home.”

Loki took the last of his drink and downed it. “But Thor I still have money. I want to go shopping and bring Mother back a present.”

“I thought the purpose of your visit was to come bring me back.”

Loki shook his arm free from Thor’s grasp. “That was a great deal of it. But also, I got into a bit of trouble back home. It was not at all my fault, after all, I didn’t know the woman was married until after I bedded her.”

Tony gaped. “That happens to you too? Before Pepper, that happened to me all the time.”

Loki’s eyes glittered. “Metal Man, we are too attractive for our own good. Common lookers like Thor would never understand our struggles.” Though on the outside, the comment was vain, sarcasm wrapped around the words. It was more than obvious that he didn’t think himself at all as attractive as his older brother. “See Thor this time it was not my fault.”

“Really? Did you ask her before you bedded her?”

A guilty grin spread over his thin lips. “Thor, we don’t all have a loyal Sif at home. I take what I can get. In either case her husband is a bit angry and I think it best to lay low for a while.”

“Midgard is no hiding place Loki. And shopping…”

“Is exactly what I need to do! I love to shop and there aren’t many markets on Asgard that sell such nice things.”

“I can take him shopping tomorrow.” Natasha offered without thinking.

Everyone looked at her, making her feel hot all of a sudden. It was rare that she took an interest in anything her coworkers did.

Loki, oblivious to the surprise of the table beamed. “Really? Brother we must stay one night! We can go back tomorrow.” He looked at Natasha. “Little Woman, pick me up at Thor’s chambers and we must pick up Maria. She will have a dreadful hangover and I promised her I would cure it.”

This caught Tony’s attention. “You can cure hang overs?”

“Fine!” Thor shouted. “But you have enough entertainment for the night.”

“No wait!” Tony stood up and Thor ushered Loki to the door. “You can cure hang overs?”

“In deed Metal Man.” Loki shouted as he was pushed away. “But if too many of you come in the morning, I will have to charge a fee!

Tony turned his attentions to Natasha after they left and noticed how her eyes lingered at the door. He knew there was no way Thor was the object of her attention as he had visited many times before and she never took an interest in his doings. “You my dear girl, should be careful.”

Natasha glared at him. “Aren’t I always?”

Tony conceded. “Yes. But then, I’ve only seen you in war and the way you were studying Thor’s little brother….”

“He isn’t little.”

Perhaps this was more than just a lingering attention. It wasn’t her attitude but her quick words. She was defensive and yet he was not attacking her. She felt attacked because she felt like her emotions were on her sleeves. “No, but you eager to take the man shopping….”

“I need girl time.”

Tony laughed. There was no out talking The Black Widow. “Alright, alright. I just… Look, Captain is all business, Hawk is in love with you and too afraid to show it and Banner is not into gossip.”

“Yeah,” Bruce smiled. “It angers me.”

“And we don’t want that.” Tony teased. “So, as far as romance advice goes, I’m probably the only one you can turn to.”

“Trust me Stark. This is not romance. I’m just intrigued by magic.”

Tony nodded. “We’ll see.”


	3. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a frost giant and nothing is going to change that. For the first time ever he is happy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> This chapter took me a while to get out but I think it's pretty good.

Loki really didn’t like the heat. It was not an exaggeration or a lie. It’s not that Natasha didn’t believe them when they told her he made it snow simply because he was warm; it was that seemed that was too light of an excuse. She figured he had some other reason that he simply didn’t want to share. But after only ten minutes of walking on the avenue, Loki was starting to get flushed and dizzy and Natasha could tell he was in the beginning stages of heat exhaustion.

 She and Maria had managed to get him back in the car and turn on the AC while Maria went in search of water. After a few moments in the car he seemed to feel better but was apologetic. “I’m so sorry.” He had said as he sat in the back seat, looking at her as she sat in the passenger seat. “I’ll be fine in a few moments.”

 “Don’t worry about it.” She told him as she pushed her shades off her green eyes and to her forehead, pushing her red hair back. “I’m just happy we didn’t get too far away from the car. Maria and I are strong women, but you are a tall man.”

 He gave a small smile. “I still want to go shopping though.” He seemed genuinely bothered by his sudden illness. “I have this habit of ruining things.” His smile turned sad. “Even things I really like.”

 There it was again. That look in his emerald eyes and that tone of voice that hinted that he wasn’t the happy go lucky god he pretended to be. She wanted to address it, but she figured the direct approach may not get her far. Instead of trying to get to the underlining cause and work her way out, she would start on the surface and dig in. “I just don’t understand your low tolerance of heat. Thor is fine in the summer.”

 He nodded, the sweat on his brow now cooling. She dug in the glove compartment and found a scrunchy so he could get his hair off his neck and face. “Well, I’m not exactly Asgardian.” He said as he tied his dark hair into a love knot.

 He looked beautiful, so much so that Natasha forgot how to speak for a moment. It was strange, he just wasn’t her usual type, but as he ran a hand behind his neck to wipe off the sweat, she found herself following the movement of his broad shoulders. “Well then, what exactly are you?” She asked forcing her eyes away.

 He looked away from then, as if ashamed. “I’m Jotun.” He started whispering as if he was using foul language. She had to lean in closer to hear him now and she could smell his hair products and a smell that was his alone. “It’s these big blue Frost Giants.”

 She had never heard of it but pulled out her phone and did a quick search. “Is this it?”

 He took the device. “Yes!” He seemed genuinely impressed. “What kind of informational device is this?”

 “A cell phone.” She answered flippantly still trying to make out what he was saying, still trying to see what was underneath him.

 He returned it to her. “I want one.” He was trying to change the subject, she knew, but she was far too intrigued with this bit of information.

 “We’ll get you one, but go back to talking about being a Frost Giant.” She looked at the creatures on her screen. They weren’t ugly really, just very different looking with their blue skin and lines decorating their body. “You don’t look like one.” She said looking at him.

 “Oh yeah, that’s my father’s doing.” He explained. “Jotun are horrible beasts and they have done terrible things on Asgard so my father made this spell that helps me to maintain an Asgardian looks so that people don’t treat me, you know, different.”

 Something told her despite his father’s best efforts to protect him, he was still treated differently. “So when you were apologizing a few minutes ago, you were saying sorry for being a horrible beast not for not feeling well?”

 Loki looked at her and took in a breath. She assumed he was surprised someone read him but really it didn’t take a very deep look inside the book of Loki to figure him out. He plainly stated often how much of an outsider he felt. He traveled to whole different planet just to be around someone who treated him like family.

 He opened his mouth, she knew to deflect or to make a joke so she didn’t give him a chance to. She leaned into the back seat and captured his lips in a kiss.

 They were cooler than humans but just as soft. His lips at first were unresponsive but as she deepened the kiss, he became active; never aggressive but certainly interested. He was a curious kisser, sure of skill but interested to see what she liked.

 “Whoa!” Maria had come back with water and lemonade and slid into the driver’s seat.

 Loki pulled back, face red from embarrassment. “Oh, um, sorry.”

 Natasha was too through with that word. She would erase it from his vocabulary.

 “Don’t be.” Maria said. “Alien’s need love too.”

 “Ha!” Was Natasha’s reply was Loki rolled his eyes. “Loki is a Frost Giant.” She had only thought a moment about spreading that news, but she figured the best way to show Loki no one thought him a monster to put it out there.

 “What’s that?”

 She handed Maria the phone noting Loki’s apprehensive face.

 “Huh,” She started. “That explains that.” She handed him and lemonade. “Here McFlurry drink is.”

 Natasha smiled proud for a moment to be a human. She knew Maria wouldn’t respond negatively, especially considering they had a Hulk as part of their team.

 Loki took the lemonade. “What is a McFlurry?”

 Natasha shook her head. “There are so many things we have to show you.”

 Maria buckeled her seat belt as started the car. “Starting with the joys of an indoor mall! AC should be o full blast, so we don’t have to worry about carrying you an ER .”

 He nodded took a sip of his drink. “I love this lemon of ade. It’s very sweet.”

 So are your lips Natasha said, but instead, she pushed her sunglasses back over her eyes. If sweet things were what he liked, sweet things were what he was going to get.

  Loki got way more than he was expecting. He couldn’t decide on which phone to get so he got an Android, IPad and a Window’s computer. He bought every green shirt that fit him and a beautiful silken blue robe for his mother. He ate two Subway sandwiches and three Oreo McFlurry’s before they headed back to Stark’s.

 Still, despite everything he had seen and tasted, it was Natasha’s lips that he wanted seconds of.

 Loki was no virgin, but he didn’t get around as much as his brother, with good reason. On Asgard, he just wasn’t considered one of the attractive ones. But it seemed, Natasha liked his brand of attractiveness. The problem was, he wasn’t sure what exactly this was. Most women didn’t want a long lasting relationship with him and he didn’t fancy himself a good partner but he thought he couldn’t be if he tried really hard.

 He wasn’t sure how a long distance relationship was going to work but he would like to at least explore the idea. He could visit often and he could take her up to Asgard when Thor and The Warriors were out of the realm. He really didn’t want her to hear what they thought o fhim.

 The sound of a scream brought him out of his thoughts. Around the car, he could see people running passed, fear etched on their faces. “What’s going on?” He questioned as bother Maria and Natasha’s cell phones went off.

 “Water main break.” She explained.

 Maria groaned. “The break is on 34th. We’re too far away to run and traffic won’t let us move any farther.”

 “I can help!” Loki didn’t give them a chance to respond before placing a hand on both of their shoulders and teleporting them to where they need to be.

 Teleportation was not a nice way for them to travel, both were woosy when they arrived but they had no time to be sick. Thor and Stark were already there as well as a green monster trying to use cars to keep the waters from traveling any further.

 Loki stood back, grabbing the women he was with as if to protect them for the green monster not sure if he was trying to help or adding to the chaos. “No,” Natasha stopped him. “It’s Banner.”

 The women ran to help as Loki stood there, eyes wide, jaw slacked open at the giant. How did Bruce turn into a green giant? There was no way this could be normal. But then, who was he to judge normality.

 It was Thor that grabbed his attention. “Loki! Loki! Stand back behind the barricades. There are three breaks in the pipes. The waters are rising too fast.”

 Loki was suddenly very aware of the cold water rushing around his ankles. “I can help.” He told his brother. “Let me help.”

 Thor looked annoyed with him but Loki was not going to back down. “This is not Asgard Loki! You can do nothing here!”

 If his brother told him one more time that he wasn’t an Asgard he was going to turn him into a frog. “I know where I am brother, but whether on Asgard, Jotun or Midgard, it is our responsibility to help.”

 Thor looked ready to deny him again but Natasha screamed out. “Wait!” Natasha grabbed Loki. “As a Frost Giant! You can freeze it.”

 Thor glared at her. “How do you know about that?”

 Neither Loki nor Natasha answered him as Stark came over. “You can freeze water? It will stop the water, give us time to evacuate the area.”

 “It is 90 degrees out here!” Maria said remembering Loki’s intolerance to the heat. “Can you maintain those cold temperatures.”

 One thing Loki learned as a prince was never to look like you can’t even if you really didn’t think you could. These may not have been his people, but then he didn’t really have people, so he maintain a look of calm. “I can hold it long enough to get the people out.” I think; he added to himself.

 “No!” Thor insisted. “You can’t!”

 “We have to try.” That was Steve who arrived at some point during the conversation. “Cool the waters around your feet first, if your feet are cool your body shouldn’t over heat.”

 He was right, it did help to keep him cool, but also to spread the ice faster. With the water no longer shooting out, people were able to evacuate in more organized manner. Loki just focused on the coolness on his feet as his Asgardian form left him. He was getting tired. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he was ready to stop.

 His eyes startled open as a hand clapped his back. It was Natasha hold a cup of lemonade. “Drink. Everyone is evacuated; they are setting up sand bags to stop the water from traveling when it unfreezes.”

 He nodded and drank the sixteen once lemonade in three gulps. It helped cool his insides, but it did nothing to ease his exhaustion.

 “You look like the pictures now.” She was trying to keep his mind busy he knew and so tried to focus on the conversation.

 “Yeah. At least I don’t destroy my clothes.” He motioned to Banner who was walking over to them with the other Avengers.

 Natasha smiled as Stark grabbed him by the shoulders. “Alright, you can let it go.”

 With a great sigh, Loki let the waters unfreeze and though he tried not to, he felt his legs give out. He expected his butt to hit the pavement hard but Tony was there to guide him down without injury.

 He was out of breath and wanted to lie down but the sound of cheering caught his attention. Police and firemen were pointing at him, clapping and giving thanks as if he was an avenger. It wasn’t everyday someone cheered him for his efforts on Asgard and it kind of felt… good.

 His eyes went to Banner, still shocked at his green form. Hulk was looking at Loki, seemingly shocked at his blue form. Loki smiled. “Green is my favorite color.”

 Hulk shuffled. People rarely addressed him in this form; usually they were afraid to even look at him. “Hulk favorite color is blue.”

 That earned an even brighter smile from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole torture thing will be coming up but not yet.  
> Let me know what you think!


	4. No one wants him to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one avenger wants to see Loki leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta  
> This one isn't as fluffy but still no torture yet.

Captain America

Cleaning up mess in near one hundred degree weather was not something a Frost Giant should be doing but there was no way Loki was just going to watch the Avengers clean up this mess. The waters had damaged a lot of homes and businesses. There were many displaced people and on Asgard, that was not something Odin would allow to happen. He knew cleanup was going to have to be quick so that these people could return home and open their shops.

 The humans had their own cleanup crews as well that worked closely with Tony. They ensured that the underground pipes were fixed and that this couldn’t happen again. He worked with Hulk hauling heavy bricks around. Though he wasn’t physically strong, he could carry almost as much as Bruce using teleportation. He also was able to monitor the humans work. It seemed one hundred degree weather wasn’t good for them either. He made sure water and food supplies were always replenished.

 Work was going well. It had been three weeks, and most of the buildings were again becoming habitable. They were just finishing up for the day when Steve went jogging up to him. “Hey Loki.” He said falling in step next to him. “How are you holding up in the heat?”

 “I’m alright.” Loki answered. “The man in the food truck kept giving me free lemon of ades.”

 Steve smiled. “Yeah, people really appreciate what you did to help us. It’s their way of repaying you.”

 Loki nodded but stayed quiet. Compliments were something he just wasn’t use to.

 “You know, I really admire how you wanted to just jump right in and help.” Steve went on. “Most people would have thought to run away first.”

 Loki knew that much was true. People, no matter on which planet, had a tendency to preserve their lives. Running towards danger is counterproductive. “Well, I know I don’t act like it, but I am a prince and we are servants to the people.”

 “Yeah,” Steve agreed. “But Thor, who I believe is crown prince to stand down and you refused.”

 Loki stopped walking and turned to stand directly in front of Steve trying to figure out what that comment meant. Was he trying to say Loki was wrong in defying the crowned prince or was he saying Thor was wrong in trying to stop him? To be on the safe side, he decided to defend his brother. “He was just trying to keep me out of harm’s way. But I knew I could be of use in that situation.”

 “See, I don’t think it’s just in that situation.” Steve stepped closer; making sure his eye contact was uninterrupted. “Your fast thinking and magic saved a lot of people’s lives. We have a lot of physical strength in this group but not too many thinkers. I mean, Natasha is smart but she doesn’t heal the way we do so we don’t like to send her into a situation where she can’t physically tolerate it. Tony goes in now, thinks after and Banner, once he becomes Hulk, isn’t much of a thinker. There are times when I can’t be here, and it would be nice to know that we have another thinker in the group. Especially one that could have died to save people on a planet he’s never been on.”

 Loki wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what the point of this pep talk was. “Well I am glad I could help.” He said slowly and carefully.

 “Well, maybe you’d think about helping on a more permanent basis. I mean, cleanup is a lot faster with someone who uses magic to rebuild.”

 Permanent? Thor was the protector of Earth not him. If anyone should stay on Earth, it was Thor. “Yeah, but Thor is the one with the hammer. Can’t rebuild something without a hammer.”

 “No, don’t do that. You have just as much value as he does. Thor is a great guy, but he doesn’t live on Earth.”

 “Neither do I.”

 “Well, maybe you should think about changing that.”

  

Maria

“Hey Maria!” Loki waved as he walked up the stairs towards Fury’s office. “Fury said he wanted to see me about something?”

 Maria smiled. “Yeah, he’s waiting for you. Listen, what are you doing this weekend?”

 Loki shrugged sadly. “I have to go back to Asgard.” He didn’t really want to go back, but there was no reason for him to stay any more. Cleanup was done and Odin was becoming impatient. He wanted his sons back home.

 “Ok, listen I need a new outfit for Memorial Day.” She explained. “Every year we have a company picnic and I want to look professional but pretty.”

 It sounded like fun, he hoped he could convince his father to let him come back down for the party. “Oh, well, I won’t be here to help you…”

 “So I’ll pick you up around noon.”

 Loki blinked. “From Asgard?”

 “We’ll get those McFlurries you like.”

 Maria walked away leaving Loki standing there highly confused. Did she not understand that he wouldn’t be on Earth this weekend?

 He would have to talk to her later about it.

 

 Fury

“Loki come in and have a seat.”

 Loki sat down. He liked the way Fury said is name. He put a lot of emphases on the ki part. “Am I in trouble?” Any time someone called to speak to him alone it was because he had done something wrong. He figured more than likely this was about him messing with the AC. Fury like the tempature at 72, Loki preferred 62.

 “No, not at all.” He opened a draw from his desk and retrieved an envelope before tossing it at Loki.

 He opened it and was surprised to see a stack of money with a rubber band around it. “What is this for?”

 “It’s a reward for your help.” Fury explained. “It’s the standard consulting fee.”

 Loki had no idea Fury paid the Avengers. He always thought they just defended the world and moved on. “Thor never mentioned anything about rewards.”

 “We don’t give money to Thor.” Fury explained. “He doesn’t work for us.”

 “Well, neither do I.”

 “For the time being.” Loki frowned. “Do you like New York?”

 “Yes. It’s busy and…”

 “New York seems to like you too. Your Father, Odin?”

 Loki nodded.

 “Odin, has been informed of your efforts to keep New York safe.”

 “You told my father?” He really didn’t think Fury informed Odin of anything. His father never spoke about Thor’s time here on Midgard.

 “Yes, we were able to speak briefly through a portal your mother opened. He informed me of other things you can do, such as your healing powers, mind control and appearance changes.”

 “Yeah, well, the mind control thing is kind of limited. It’s more like mind influenc…”

 “These are all talents we could use here. Though Natasha is good at influencing people and using disguises, she can’t teleport or freeze things.”

 Loki wasn’t sure what to say. He was certain it was Thor’s place to stay and fight for New York. After all, he had been doing this now for some time. If Shield was hiring, then the position should be Thor’s. “Fury…”

 “Listen, just think about it. There is a position here for you.”

 Loki nodded. “Thank you for the money.”

  

Bruce

“Bruce! I was hoping you were here!” Loki walked into Stark’s kitchen with his arms full of bags. “Have you ever heard of Bed Bath and Beyond?”

 Bruce smiled and nodded. “Yeah. It’s a pretty popular store. ”

 “I just found out about this place. It’s wonderful.” He told them followed by. “Come! Follow me.”

 Banner and Stark followed Loki downstairs to where Thor stayed when he came to New York. They followed him passed the bedroom and towards what used to be a spare bedroom. Thor, who was sitting on the couch, followed behind them. “Loki, where did you get the money for this shopping spree? You told me you have no more money.”

 Loki dumped all the bags and stood by the closed door. “Fury gave me money. OK, close your eyes Banner.” Banner wasn’t one who usually liked surprises, but he closed his eyes hesitantly and waited as he hear Loki unlock the door and push it open. “Ok, open!”

 Bruce opened his eyes to see two areas enclosed by round, plexi-looking-glass. Inside one was a bed surrounded by portable air conditioners. In the other, were bricks piled together and a punching bag that looked like it was made of steel along with some other stress relieving looking items.

 “What is this?” Banner asked stepping in further to exam the space.

“It’s our Strut Room!”

 Tony threw his arms up. “Finally! You see, you got to let loose sometimes.”

 “Strut Room?” Banner questioned. “As in a place to be, the other guy.”

 “Yeah. When you want to Hulk out and bash things you can come here. And when I want to turn blue and cool out, I can come here. It’s our own place.”

 “Loki this is unwise.” Thor cautioned. “Banner is a good guy, but sometimes as the Hulk…”

 “Yes, Thor, I read the file. The problem isn’t so much that he gets angry is that he doesn’t express anger. Maybe, if lets off some steam, or can just, be Hulk, he won’t feel so strange in his own skin.”

 “What makes you think he won’t break everything in here and tear down this tower?”

 Thor was starting to bring Loki down. Sometimes he could border on smothering. “Thor, I am a sorcerer. You don’t think I’ve enchanted the room? You don’t think I’ve taken to proper steps to keep Bruce safe?”

 “Bruce’s safety? He isn’t the one in danger!”

 Loki stepped towards his brother. “He’s in danger every time turns and people look at him like a monster. Here, he can be himself, away from eyes and expresses himself. But you wouldn’t know anything about judgmental eyes would you all might Golden Child. Everywhere you go you are loved. You have no idea what it’s like for people to see you as a monster. This room isn’t for you, what I am doing in this room isn’t for you, and so you have no reason to be in it. Get out!”

 Thor shook his head, as if his brother was talking nonsense. “You are still a child. I don’t think you’ll ever grow up!” Thor stormed out before Loki could defend himself.

 Loki walked back to get his packages starting to wonder if perhaps he made a mistake. He just wanted Bruce to have a safe house, something he didn’t have back home.

 Bruce bent down to help him with the bags. “You said the room is enchanted?”

 “Yeah. Um, once in the enclosure, you can’t come out until you are calm again.”

 “Well I think this is a good idea.” Tony stated heading towards the door to leave the two in peace. “Even if he does break out, we have to rebuild this tower like every six months. It would be worth it for Banner to have some peace. And what’s with the Bed Bath and Beyond?”

 “Decorations!” Loki let the anger he had with his brother go and focused on what he wanted to share with his new friend. “We need to make this room ours. Here I got you blue candles.” He started unpacking things excitedly. “I wanted you to have something to remember me by. You know, so you remember that you aren’t the only one.”

Tony smiled sadly. “I’ll leave ya’ll to it then. Make sure to be done by seven. Pepper is coming over and we are having an Xbox party.”

 After Tony left Loki asked, “What’s an Xbox?”

 Bruce started unpacking the candles. “It’s a video game. They have these Just Dance parties every so often.”

 “Are you going to go? It sounds like fun.”

 “No.” Bruce answered honestly. “I never do.”

 “You have to come.” Loki decided. “I want you there.”

 After a few moments of decorating, Bruce asked. “Do you have a wife back home? Or children?”

 “No on both accounts.”

 “Then why are you going back? I want you to stay.”

 Loki looked at him. “You do?”

 “Yeah. You keep me calm.”

 

Clint

“Hey, you’re sleeping you Nat aren’t you?”

 Loki turned around a glared at the fairly attractive man who would even dare to ask him such a personal question. “Excuse me?”

 “You’re Loki right?” He extended a hand to him. “I’m Barton, Nat’s best friend.”

 Loki looked hand extended to him and then back to the man like he was insane. He did really just dare to ask him who his bedmate was? “Did you just ask me if I was sleeping with her?”

 “Yeah. She told me about your little night.”

 “Little?”

 In an attempt to make the indignant look go away on Loki’s face, Barton said, “I mean, she told me that you guys were kind of an item and that she liked you.”

 “Kind of an item?” Why was this man making light of his relationship? “Let me get this straight. You are Nat’s best friend; the one Tony thinks is in love with her?”

 Barton scoffed. “I assure you I am not in love with her.”

 “I don’t need your assurances.” Loki assured him. “Whether you love her or not is irrelevant. She isn’t in love with you and that’s all that matters.”

 Clint raised an eyebrow. “I feel as if we are getting off on the wrong foot.”

 “We aren’t on any foot. You are Nat’s best friend; I have no reason to either worry or be jealous about your relationship. She had told me all about Budapest and all about your tryst that happened so long ago she could still be considered a child. But none of that gives you the right to ask me such a personal question. If you want to know who I am to Natasha, ask her. If you wish to address me again you’ll do so without bringing up whom I’m sleeping with."

Loki turned to leave but Barton stopped him. “That’s true, but it is my right to make sure who she chooses to give herself to makes her happy. And I know you leaving makes her unhappy.”

 Without a look back, Loki answered. “Noted.”

  

Tony

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Tony sat there as Bruce and Loki danced to Beautiful Liar stunned to see Loki grinding his hips to the music, but he was even more surprised to see Bruce wiggling right along beside Loki.

 Pepper couldn’t stop laughing as Bruce and Loki moved around each other, neither seeming embarrassed by their dancing skills, or lack thereof. Side by side they looked hilarious. Bruce was shorter and stockier while Loki was tall and lean. Together, they looked absolutely ridiculous.

 Natasha was cheering Loki on with hoots and cat calls. “Shake it baby, show them how to do it!” That made it even worse. With the encouragement, Loki would put extra grind into his hips which only made her shout more!

 By the end of the song, everyone was screaming more because Bruce not only showed up to the party, but danced as well with such abandon. Both men were winded and full of smiles as they embrace. And it was then that Tony realized that if Loki left, Bruce wouldn’t come to these gatherings. He would trap himself in his work and not let loose, even if it was only once and a while.

 “I’m blind.” He teased as Loki and Bruce high fived each other. “It’s official, you can never go home Loki because Bruce will never come again to our Xbox parties.”

 Natasha

She watched him sleep next to her. His breath was even, his lips slightly parted to take in breath. He lay on his side, one lean arm lying across her stomach. Her legs were tangled in his, one of her arms caressing his broad back, the other tucked under her head.

 She never intended to sleep with him, even after the kiss. She knew how ridiculous it was to fall in love with a prince of another planet. But he more time they spent together, the more she found herself falling for him. And it wasn’t just his dark look, but his very sunny disposition and the very dark tones underneath. It was his smile, which spread wide across his face until it reached his piercing eyes.

 He was complex. He was sad but doing everything he could to stay happy. He gave the appearance of an open book, but then had hidden messages between the lines. She spoke often, but about nothing of importance. And then, every so often, he would say something so significant that she wondered if anyone realized how lonely he really was.

 He confided in her the lack of friends he had in Asgard and about how he was found on a cliff and left to die, if it had not been for Odin who think a son didn’t should pay for his father’s sins. He talked about how his kingdom tolerated him for the sake of their king and queen. He praised them as loving parents even through imperfections. He talked about how Odin was stern in the eyes of his court but loving in private and how Frigga taught him magic and tried to make him see that strength wasn’t just in muscles. He was still working on believing that.

 And just this very night, as he moved within her in sure strokes and held her in loving arms, he admitted that no one had ever felt so right to him. No one was ever as perfect as she was. He called her beautiful, his little bug.

 Her Loki was a romantic. But it seemed as freely as he gave love, he struggled to accept it because as she told him he was the only perfection in the bed, and as she climb onto him and told him how good he felt in her and how whole he made her feel he looked away from her, hiding himself in her neck. But her words were relentless. She wouldn’t let him hide in his pain while laid with her.

 But now, as he sleeps his last night in her arms she realized this perfection could leave her and not return. As much as Asgard seemed to dislike Loki, Loki loved Asgard. He could very well choose his home over her. She’d be broken if he never came back.

“Loki,” She whispered against him as she ran her fingers through his hair now spread out on the pillow supporting his head. She waited to hear his sluggish, “Hmmm.” Before saying, “Promise me you’ll come back.”

 His eyes opened and he looked at her. He had heard everyone tell him to stay, but this is the only time he considered it. This was the only person he wanted to tell him to do so. She was the only person he would leave his home for.

“Promise me.” She thought it made her sound weak, like she was begging to repeat it.

 But then he answered his voice just as pleading. “Promise me you’ll wait for me until I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells his family where he really wants to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta  
> There will be at least 1 more chapter before the torture, maybe two

“Where are my sons?” Odin’s voice boomed throughout Asgardian Palace as he sought out his sons that had been gone for too long. Both princes stood up, smiles on their faces ready to be received by their father. “I’m in here Father!” Thor called out and Odin followed his voice. “Come we have much to talk about!”

Odin entered the chambers, arms open and smile wide. Thor stepped into his Father’s embrace, a strong hug enveloping him. Then he stepped aside, to watch Odin embrace Loki. It was a hug the elder son had never seen the two shared before. It wasn’t that Odin didn’t hug Loki as often as he hugged Thor; it was just the way Odin did it. The way his arms instinctively tightened and it was the length of the hug. As if Odin would not get enough of it.

Odin finally released him. “Loki, tell me all your tales of Midgard. I have heard you done Asgard proud.”

The three men sat to eat together as Loki told his father about shopping and the terrible heat that New York was plagued with. He told them about his avenging friends and his Strut Room that he shared with Banner. His father laughed at his antics and looked through all the things he brought.

It wasn’t every day that Loki went off to have his own adventures and Odin was proud that his youngest had managed to handle himself in a world he really didn’t know much about. He asked questions often, asking about each Avenger and how New Yorkers responded to the three feet of snow his son dumped on them on the middle of summer.

Thor couldn’t remember a time where his father was so interested in Midgard. He had been traveling there for a few years and Odin hadn’t asked about that since the first few months of going. He watched as Odin started picking things he liked from Loki’s bags and hiding them within his robes. He watched as Loki laughed at him.

“You know all you have to do is ask.” Loki told him. “I would give you want you want.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Odin had replied. The two were more alike than they noticed.

“Loki!” Frigga came running in, arms wide and her eyes wet. Thor frowned, was she actually crying? Thor went away all the time, she never cried when he got back. “I don’t think I’ve ever been apart from you for so long!

“He’s brought gifts Frigga!” Odin said stuffing a green glass in his robe.

Frigga slapped Odin’s arm playful and joined her boys for a meal. Loki took out her robe encased in a fitting box and passed it to her. “I hope you like it.”

Frigga unwrapped the package. “Oh Loki! It’s beautiful.” She slipped it on and started to pose. “What do you think Odin?

Odin touched the fabric and admired his wife’s thin form. “This is nice. It’s a dual gift.” He winked at his sons.

Thor scrunched his nose. “Please stop. We don’t want to know.”

“Seriously.” Loki agreed.

With one hand still rubbing the fabric and Frigga still posing Odin looked at his son. “What? Your mother and I are still young. We could have another child yet.”

“Please don’t,” Thor begged.

“Well if you do, give us a sister.” Loki request. Neither Frigga nor Odin responded, their eyes locked on each other in a way a mother and father’s eyes should never in front of their children. “Mother please! Take the robe off!” Loki laughed. “I have more to tell you.”

She shrugged out the robe. “Tell us.”

“Well,” He started slowly. “I was wondering if you both would allow me to return to Midgard on a permanent basis.”

Thor slowly turned his head to his brother. “Are you serious?”

“Very much so.” Loki admitted. “I would like to live there.”

“And what would you do on Midgard Loki?” Odin asked. “Are you sure you’ve thought this through?”

“Yes Father. I’ve thought a lot about it. Fury told me there was a position open…”

“A position?” Thor interrupted.

“Yes, with The Avengers. He wants to me to work at Shield.”

“Oh dear.” Frigga started. “You want to join them? But why would you have to live there?”

“And where would you live?” Odin asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t HAVE to live there. But if I did, I can live with Tony and Bruce in Stark’s Tower. They will pay me as a consultant so I will have money.”

“Oh I know what this is about!” Thor said barely listening to his brother’s excuses. “This is about Natasha.”

“There is a woman?” Frigga asked.

“A mortal?” Odin questioned further now not only interested about the conversation but worried about his son.

Loki hadn’t wanted to tell his parents yet about Natasha. He didn’t want them to think that this woman was in any way influencing him or convincing him to move. He wanted them to see this was something he truly wanted. “Yes, she is a mortal woman and though she is the main reason she is not the only reason.”

Odin sat back. “So we have the avengers, a mortal, what other reasons are there?”

“Well…” Loki had to word himself carefully. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful or blame anyone for his decisions, but Asgard wasn’t exactly welcoming to him. “Father, Mother, as you know, Asgard hasn’t always been kind to me. I have friends on Mid…”

“Friends.” Thor scoffed. “Midgard is not your place. Your place is to have my back.”

“Really?” Odin asked suddenly as his eyes moved to Thor’s face. “Because I always thought is place was at your side.” Odin, there father was no longer talking to them but Odin the All Father was. His voice had a finality to it that said there was no more discussion happening. He was talking at them and not to them.

Loki swallowed, his eyes getting big as they often did when their father raised his voice. “Father, All Thor meant…”

“I know what he meant. I’ve been hearing this meaning for years.” He turned his attention back to Loki. “I know what you mean as well. You want to return to Midgard to be with a woman that loves you and to be around people that don’t mind you.” He looked to Frigga. “What do you think about this?”

Frigga smiled sadly. “I think I will miss him terribly and that he must visit often so that we can see this mortal who is stealing my son away.”

“You can’t be serious!” Thor screamed scarcely believing that his parents were entertaining this idea. “Midgard is a realm I protect.”

“No, it is the realm you used to protect.” Odin corrected. “You will be made king soon anyway, which means you and Sif will need to marry. And no Kind of Asgard can go traipsing to Midgard every time they have a plumbing problem. We’ll make the announcement at tomorrow night’s feast and then Loki is free to return to Midgard as he chooses.”

_____

It was that woman, Thor was sure of it. His brother always loved hard and fast. It was as if he was starved for affection, which Thor could not understand. There were plenty of Asgardian women who showed interest in his brother, what was so special about Natasha? If it was her warrior like disposition, he was sure he could convince Sif to set Loki up with someone. There had to be a reason why Loki was so stuck on Natasha and he had to find out.

“Brother, brother? Are you decent?” Thor knocked on his brother’s chamber door. “I wish to speak with you.”

The door opened and Thor walked through ignoring the servant who bowed to him. “Brother I’m here to talk you out of this ridiculous idea you have about going to Midgard.”

Loki rolled his eyes but went back to packing. His brother told him all through out the feast what a horrible idea it was and he really didn’t want to hear about it again. “Vlor wait don’t go yet.” He said to the servant about to leave the brothers.

Loki went digging in his box of potions before finding the vile he wanted. “I made you this potion encase you get sick again.” He handed it to his favorite servant. “You will only need two drops of it, it’s very potent.”

Vlor took the vile, a look of surprise and gratitude on his face. “My prince I am most thankful.”

Loki embraced him. “I will miss you greatly.”

It took a moment but Vlor embraced him back. “I will miss you as Well Prince Loki. Please take care of yourself on Midgard. We hope you visit soon.”

After Vlor leaves, Thor shakes his head. “What is your fascination with the wine bringer?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t really know to be honest. He was kind to me as a child.”

“Loki, we have to talk about Natasha.” Thor moves on to the topic he came to talk about.

Loki glances at his brother before resuming packing. “What about her?”

“She’s mortal.”

“Yes Thor she is, as are we. Just the other day we had a funeral for one of our soldier who became ill.”

Thor scoffed at his brother comparing Natasha to an Asgardian soldier. “Loki, she will die long before you do.”

Loki thought about this for a moment. “You raise a good point. She very well could seeing the nature of her business and a big dangerous.” He walked over to his book self and starts packing a few books. “I believe there are protection spells I can enchant her with. I believe I can enchant a stone…”

“Brother, stop and listen to me for a moment.” Thor thundered growing tired of his brother’s rambles. “Do what you want with her. Get your fill and then come home.”

“To what? There are no Asgardian maidens looking to love me. I am exotic to them, a curiosity to see if my skin is as cold as they think it is. I am not that to Natasha. Thor, she has seen me at my bluest and while I’m at my most restless and still cares for me. She doesn’t look at me as Thor’s burdensome brother. She calls me perfection. I am not even perfect to mother and yet I am to her.”

“Brother, you are young. There are many women in Asgard and I assure you there will be one who thinks you perfect.”

“No, brother, they will think my situation perfect. They will think my closeness to you perfect. No one will ever think me perfect. Thor please, understand what I feel. I love her.”

Thor doesn’t doubt that. “But does she love you.”

“It doesn’t matter. She cares for me. She asked me to come back, she made me promise her that I would. She wants me, and that’s enough for me.”

“Well it should not be.”

“It’s more than I could ever hope for here Thor! And even if she died tomorrow, Bruce is on Midgard and Tony. The humans have accepted me in a way no Asgardian ever have. They welcome my human, I don’t have to beg to be part of their circle. They welcomed me.”

Thor put his hands up. “You will regret this brother. I know it.”

Loki smiled. “Well then, if that happens, I will return to Asgard and you can tell me how right you are. It would be a first for you.”

Thor smiled. His did love his brother terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Natasha go to Asgard for Thor's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> Things start getting serious next chapter. I will post better warnings after I write it.

Natasha was excited, more excited than she let on. Loki had not only come back, but had made himself an essential part of Shield. His skills were very much like her own. He could manipulate with the best of them, he was good at thinking on his feet and could hold his own in a fight.

Maybe hold his own was an understatement. He was deadly with knives, scarily so. His aim was perfect, except for that one time, when Tony wanted to see how many drinks it would take to get Loki off his game. Seventeen seemed to do it and even then, he missed the bull’s-eye on the dart board by only a quarter if an inch.

She had never thought, not in a thousand years could she have predicted, that she would be packing a bag to go to another planet to watch Thor get married while meeting Loki’s parents. It seemed a little too fairtale-ish for her. She, an assassin and spy, being able to actually have the hope of having the love of a man who understood her and the things she had done. Not only understood it, but loved her for it.

“Natasha!” Natasha jumped and whirled around to see Loki, smiling at the door way. “I’ve been calling you for like five minutes. What were you thinking about?”

She smiled at him then returned to packing. “Just the fact that I’m about to travel to another planet.”

“Ah yes,” He steps into the room. “That would take some time to get used to. Speaking of that, there are a few things I wish to talk to you about before we go.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Alright.”

“Um,” He started as he sat next to her suit case on the bed. “I am a prince.”

“I know.” She nodded.

“Yes well, that means that you are traveling to my world as a potential princess.”

That gave her cause to stop. This was not fairytale-ish, this was a fairytale! “What does that mean exactly?”

“It means that people might call you My Lady, and you might have a servant waiting for you in Asgard. I didn’t want you to be surprised. Being royalty can be uncomfortable. There will always be people in the room with us, or right outside the door. There will hardly be a moment of quiet.”

“Yes,” She agreed. “That will be very different.”

“Also, there will be…stories that you will hear about me.” He wasn’t looking at her now. “Some will be true; most will be exaggerated if not on outright lie. I was known to be a bit of pain on Asgard.”

She laughed. “You are known to be a bit of a pain on Earth too my perfection.”

He laughed at the as well. “Well, yes, that’s true. But on Asgard, my antics aren’t looked at the same. Magic and spells are not held in high regard and neither are the people who wield them. I just…. I want you to come to me when some of these stories reach your ears and if you have questions about them. I will tell you the truth about everything I’ve done. I have never lied to you, and I never will.”

In all the time Loki had been on Earth, this was the first time Loki had that sad look in his eyes again. Now that she thought about it, Loki didn’t seem nearly as excited to be going to Asgard as she did. He’s been a bit off since he told her they had to go for the wedding. Loki had postponed three separate times that they were requested to come. She realized there might be a reason why he was hesitant to visit his family.

“Loki, are you not happy your brother is getting married?”

“I am.” He stood up to start helping her fold clothes. “If anyone can keep that oaf out of trouble is Sif. You’ll love her. She’s a warrior like you and likes to find creative ways to get information out of people.”

She nodded. He was not going to offer information, so she would have to come right out and as. “Then why do you have that sad look on your face?”

“I don’t.” He said as he walked towards the door. “Listen, Asgard is not like Midgard Natasha. I just… you’ll see a lot of new sights and experience a lot of new things. I just, want you to be ready.”

She would let it go for now. If there was anything she learned about him, he responds oddly when emotionally pressed. “Alright then, I’ll be prepared.”

“Oh, and I’ve convinced Bruce to go! Isn’t that wonderful?” The sadness left his eye and his smile was real.

She snorted. “That depends why are you bringing him?”

He shrugged. “His companionship of course.”

“So you have no desire to see Hulk smash Asgard?” She questioned a knowing smirk on her face.

A look of mock outrage took over his face. “I would never put people in danger that way.”

“Loki, when the man forgot to put the McFrosty in your bag you tried to get Banner….”

“That is in the past.” He interrupted.

“That was yesterday.”

“PAST!”

“Alright, alright. Past.”

But prepared she was not. Firstly, traveling on the Bifrost is insane. She didn’t know why anyone would want travel that. There were no seatbelts; she had to hold on to Loki for dear life. Banner fared much better than she did, and even asked questions while in motion. Natasha feared that if she opened her mouth vomit might come out.

Then she landed and when the world stop spinning, a large man with an odd head piece sitting on top of his head was looking at her laughing. “Prince Loki, she is so tiny!” He said. “She is like doll.”

Loki was smiling. “Maybe like a killer doll. Friends, this is Heimdall. He sees everything but will give you next to no information when asked.”

“My Prince, you never ask the right questions.” He replied. “Your family wishes you to go to your chambers. They will be in there shortly.”

Natasha and Bruce followed Loki down a long hallway and towards his chambers. It was odd to see people bowing to him with murmurs, of “prince”. No one looked directly at him, of his companions. It was like watching a movie from the Elizabethan era.

His rooms where not what she expected either. They were bigger than all of Stark’s rooms and more lavishly furnished. It was hard to believe that he gave all of this up for Earth. On Earth, he didn’t have furs lining his chairs, or book shelves built into his walls. He didn’t have windows that spread from the floor to the ceiling and paintings that looked old enough to be worth some real money.

The look on Banner’s face was one of awe. “Loki I’ve been all over the Earth and I can tell you, I have never seen anything like this.”

Loki threw an arm over Bruce’s shoulder. “Brother, I have so much more to show you.”

“Brother?” They all turned to Thor standing by the door. “I thought I was your brother.”

Loki’s smile widened as he went to embrace him. “You are my brother. Bruce here is my brother of mag… um science! And brother of turning different colors and killing people.”

That earned a chuckle from Natasha.

Thor was about to say something but soon there were rapid footsteps approaching. A wild look reached Loki’s eyes and he went to Natasha’s side. He grabbed her hand, an odd look of pride crossed his face, as if with all the beautiful things he owned in his room, she was the most precious.

“Where is she?!” Odin roared. “Is she blonde?!” Odin entered the room with Frigga’s hand in his as he hollered. “HA! A red head!”

“And she is adorable!” Frigga added.

“Like father like son huh!” He winked at Loki. “Blondes are fun, brunets are smart but red heads hold all the passion.”

She couldn’t help but blush.

“And this must be Bruce.” Odin reached out a hand. “Now listen here, we will have a no big odd colored giants.”

Bruce took Odin’s hand in his. “Yes sir.”

“Because we have the tendency to adopt them and not let them leave.” Frigga winked a Loki who rolled his eyes.

“I am the only giant in this family!” Loki pointed at Bruce. “I will not be out done!”

Bruce put his hands up. “Not trying to steal your mommy.”

That got a laugh from Odin and a harsh blush from Loki.

Frigga grabbed Natasha. “Now you boys get ready for the feast tonight. Tomorrow is the wedding and there is still much to do.”

Loki frowned as he watched Natasha be dragged away. “Where are you taking my…”

“To a place where she can change into comfortable clothes.” Frigga turned as they reached the door. “And question me again and I’ll ground you. Three years with no Avengers.”

Loki gasped. “Mother! Three years?”

An eyebrow arched. “Was that a question?”

Bruce chuckled as Loki answered. “No Ma’am.”

Natasha walked through the halls of the Asgard castle not looking at the architecture or the beautiful clothing they wore, she couldn’t believe how many attractive men walked around Asgard. They grew on trees here. Loki certainly had every right to feel lonely here. There were no black haired skinny men here. Everyone was bulky with deep voiced and blonde hair. This was crazy!

“Stop drooling dear.” Frigga teased. “Trust me, all these mea are all brawns and no brains. You got the pick of the litter.”

Sif turned around as they entered her chambers. “Hey! You told me I got the pick of the litter!”

Frigga shrugged. “And I meant every word of it.” Apparently only her sons were the picks of the litters.

Sif smiled then turned to Natasha. “Natasha! I can’ believe you are dating Loki. He’s a nuisance.”

“Oh yes.” Natasha agreed. “Especially when he hasn’t had his ice cream.”

Frigga pointed a chamber not far from the chamber she was in. “Go take a shower and I suggest you wear comfortable clothes. There will be lots of food.”

Natasha nodded and walked towards the chambers. She had just turned to close the door behind her when a servant stopped her. He bowed. “My lady, are you the human that Prince Loki is staying with?”

She smiled at him. “Yes. Can I help you?”

“My name is Vlor.” He hands her a vile. “This is a vitamin that I have been giving the Prince since he turned of age. He doesn’t know I’ve been giving it to him. It’s specifically for Frost Giants and he wouldn’t take them if he knew. It’s why his wine always tastes sweeter when I serve it to him.”

She looked at the vile. “How much do I give him?”

“Just a drop. When the vile runs out, please let me know. I will get some to you as soon as possible.”

Natasha nodded. “Thank you.”

“Please take care of the Prince. He forgets to do it himself.”

Natasha watched the servant leave. He seemed much more concerned with Loki than any other servant. Loki had mention Vlor a few times since he returned but she didn’t realize how into his life the servant was.

And why wouldn’t Loki take vitamins that were meant for Frost Giants? Was he ashamed of himself and his heritage?

There was no time to think on it. Natasha showered and dress and went to meet Loki and Bruce at the feast. They were sitting at a long table, their plates filled with food. Stories of their adventures in their youth started to go around.

She couldn’t help but laugh at some of their antics. It seemed Thor had a knack for starting trouble and Loki had a knack for ending it.

Some of their antics became more dangerous as they grew up but it seemed like on Asgard, the more danger you faced and overcame the more of a man they were considered. Most of the stories seemed to be about Thor, but every now and again they told stories about how Loki would create a smoke screen for them to escape or talked their way out of trouble. But it never sounded like there was pride in what he did; it was more like how Loki couldn’t fight or smash his way out so had to use trickery in order to do what Thor could do with his mighty hammer.

As the night wore on, it seemed the stories were becoming more vulgar. Perhaps it was because they were getting older in the stories or perhaps it was because everyone was getting more inebriated. “I must say.” Volstagg started pointing a piece of meat at her. “I am not surprised to see Loki with a warrior, but, I am surprised to see him with such a feminine woman.”

She tilted her head. “Really why?”

Volstagg shrugged, it seemed he was trying to pick his battles. “Well, Loki has always needed someone to fight his battles for him.”

The group laughed though Natasha frowned. When did the happy story telling turn into teasing? Did Natasha miss something?

“Well, Loki has always been able to fight for himself against the biggest of monsters on Earth. “Natasha was happy Bruce answered before she did because he words would have been a lot harsher.

“I think what he’s trying to say,” Thor started. “Is that we were sure he’d be with a warrior, we were just never sure it’d be female.” The laughter than followed was cruel. “I mean, magic, leather clothes, throwing knives. These are all very feminine here on Asgard.”

They were, in essence, calling him gay. Natasha knew it. She looked at Bruce, who looked at her, a tint of green starting to show on his skin. As subtly as she could, she grabbed his hand as a way of comforting and calming him down. Then she looked at Loki, who stared red faced and slack jawed at his brother. It wasn’t until someone called his name that he snapped out if it.

“Come here.” The voice said. “I want you to meet someone.”

Loki nodded then turned to Natasha. “Don’t move.”

A thousand things were running through her head at once. Was Bruce going to Hulk out and destroy Asgard? Was this what Loki was subjected to here? Harsh jokes and mean words? Did she have to kill everyone sitting at the table for being cruel to him?

Suddenly Bruce stood up. “Excuse me I’m not feeling well.” He excused himself quickly. He would not embarrass Loki here, but he would not forget these words or the look of embarrassment on Loki’s face.

Loki came back to the table. “Natasha, I have to go see to somethings.”

She nodded. “I will meet you back at your room.

Loki was happy a few of the healers wanted to pick his brain. He wasn’t sure really what just happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the Warriors Three thought him to be found of men. It was that Thor always defended him. But now, it seemed Thor was agreeing with them.

Loki caught up with Thor while he was heading back to his chamber. “I want to speak with you brother.” He said as in fell in step with his brother.

“Alright. Walk with me brother, I miss Sif terribly.”

Loki could understand that. “Are you angry with me?”

“No. Why?”

“You were,” He tried to find the right way to say it but decided to just say what he felt. “Well, you were mean earlier.”

Thor looked shocked at that. “With what?”

“You were surprised I’m with a woman?” Loki explained.

“Oh that, it was a joke.” Thor defended. “Midgard has made you soft.”

“No, me being in Midgard has made you mean.” Loki placed an arm on Thor’s shoulder to stop him from walking any further. “Thor, I knew what the other’s thought of me but since when do you think that?”

“Come now, you are going to tell me you aren’t less masculine than the average Asgardian male. Even as a Midgardian you are feminine. Natasha herself said she goes out with you when she needs a girl’s night.”

That took the wind out of him. “Wait, what?”

“Yes Tony told me. It seems when the two of you went shopping, she told him she just wanted a girl’s day. It was a bit of a joke between them.”

A joke? Did Tony think this about him, and Natasha? Was she embarrassed at his appearance and mannerisms?

Without another word he marched to his chambers to find her.

“Natasha?” He called out not realizing that Bruce was in the room too

“Loki, I was waiting for you?” She stood up from the chair to embrace him but he stepped away from her.

“Why did you say you wanted a girl’s night?” He was yelling. He never yelled and now there he was yelling at her

“What?” Confusion stumped her for a moment.

“Isn’t that what you and Tony laugh about behind my back? How I am one of the girls?”

Now she was really at a loss. “Loki, I have no idea what you talking about it.”

“Thor told me everything. He said when we first went shopping you said you needed a girls night out.”

It took her a moment to remember the day. When she remembered she realized how hurtful that would be after a table full of people called him gay. “Loki, that is not what I meant.”

“Then please, explain to me why the woman I bought to my family thinking she loved me as is, thinks I am woman like?”

“Loki, I was there.” Bruce tried to stay out of their conversation, but it was getting harder to do as he realized nothing Natasha would say, he would believe. “She was saying that in an attempt to prove to Stark that she was only interested in you as a friend. Obviously her feelings changed. It was no great joke. No one says anything behind your back that we don’t say to you.”

“Loki, I love you.” Natasha found her words and they came tumbling out without thought. “I don’t think at all the way your, so called friends, think. None of us do.”

Loki deflated. “I want to be alone.” He tried to walk out the room, trying to get away from this all.

Bruce prevented him from doing so by grabbing his forearm. “No. Being along is the last thing you need. You need to see this for what it is. A group of people bullying you into believing that someone can’t love you as you are. Loki, we won’t stand for this. We will not allow you to be teased like that. We think it best that we take you home after the wedding.”

Loki looked defeated, tired and he’d only been here a day. “I have obligations here.”

“We have already spoken to Odin.” Bruce said. “We can’t let you stay here Loki. We are telling you. We have permission from your father and mother who were more understanding than you think they’d be. We are take you home right after the wedding.”

“You spoke to Odin?”

Natasha moved closer to him slowly. “Of course we did. Loki, I never want to see that look on your face again. You don’t have to take this anymore. “

He nodded and she embraced him. “This is what you were trying to tell me wasn’t it? Before we left?”

Another small nod and she knew she would keep him away from this place for as long as possible.

 

“Brother, where are you going?” Thor asked as he watched Loki walking to the Bifrost.

“I’m going home Thor.” Loki said.

“You are home.” He countered.

“No Thor, I’m not. Midgard is my home.

Thor watched as his brother left, that woman hugging around him. Banner, his other “brother” standing protectively behind him only made Thor angrier. It was then that he decided, he would get his brother back, by whatever means necessary. He would show Loki that the attention of these mortals would be fleeting and in the end, he’d only have Thor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is taken and no one can figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> I struggled with this chapter so it might not have come out as good as the others.

Natasha called again. It was her fifth time in two hours, but Loki not answering his phone was very odd. She had been in Russia for two months, and it was true, communications had been scarce. But she called when she could, and sent messages when she was sure there would be no danger in doing so.

Loki, no matter what time, had always received and or responded to the message quickly. Even in two in the morning and he wasn’t conscious enough to write a coherent message.

Maybe she was just being paranoid. Loki did have the right to go out, or put his phone on vibrate or go to sleep early. She looked at the clock again, it was ten. The God of Mischief did have a thing for being in bed by ten.

But then her stomach was starting to do summersaults and her gut never led her wrong. Something was wrong.

Despite knowing he would tease her unmercifully, she dialed Tony. She was hoping Loki was just crashing his place or if not, she knew Tony could get to her place faster than any of the other Avengers.

“Natash!” Was how he answered the phone. “It’s ten o’clock. What is wrong with you calling at this hour?”

She rolled her eyes. “Where you asleep Tony?”

“Not the point. It’s so not the point that is might be considered the opposite point.”

“Shut up Stark. Listen, did Loke crash there tonight?”

“Loke, let me tell you about Loke okay? He’s insane.” She relaxed a bit. If Loki wasn’t there, Tony would have said so first before launching into a story. “He’s as much of a hindrance as a help. Do you know what he did? He was supposed to help me create a suite that creates a force field.”

“That would be neat.”

“Right! That’s what I said! So he comes over, all like, ‘Hey Tony, I’ve been thinking about…’ and then BAM!”

“Bam?”

“Bam! He blew up my suit! Now why would he do that?”

So Loki was his normal self today. He wasn’t sick so maybe he became tired with all his pranking and passed out. “Well, you did, kind of put toothpaste in his shampoo.”

“I did what? Oh right, yes I remember now. So now, what are we talking about here? Lokes and his whereabouts? He was here, laughing at me while I cleaned up, then he grew tired and said he would crash in the rooms I gave him that he slept in like one time before you took over the poor guys life. Why?”

“Because I am trying to reach him.” She admitted. “Can you go check on him?”

“Check on him? What am I my brother’s keeper? What are you, some chick checking on her man to make sure he isn’t stepin’ out? If he is stepin’ out so help me I will blow up his off his shoulders.”

He had been spending too much time with her boyfriend. “Stark are you?”

“Yes I’m going, I’m going. How’s Russia? Still cold?”

“Um yeah. And it’s fi…”

“Tash wait.”

There was something in his tone of voice that caused her heart to skip a beat. “What is it?”

“The place is trashed I don’t see him.”

“Trashed? Like magic spell gone wrong?” Everyone remembered well when Loki tried to make a potion that blew up the kitchen.

“How soon can you get here?” Was his very curt reply.

“Why? Stark what is it?”

“I’ve found blood.”

It took her too long to get back to America. It took her too long to get up the stairs. It took her too long to survey the scene around her. She was hoping Tony was exaggerating but the apartment was trashed. Milk was spilled on the floor, the couches turned over and the television broken. Blood was on the wall, splattered that maybe someone was thrown into it and there was blood in the corner, enough to tell that whoever had lain there was injured.

Whatever happened, there was a definite struggle.

She found the Avengers suited up and ready standing infront of a monitor in the kitchen. Shield agents were everywhere trying to find some evidence of what could have been strong enough to do damage to a god or where a wounded God would go.

“Natasha.” It was Bruce that saw her first and waved her over.” You should watch this.

“What do we know?” She asked.

Iron Man motioned to the monitor. He sat her in front of it. “Brace yourself.”

The video started. Loki walked in, throwing his coat on a nearby chair before walking himself to the kitchen. He yawned before opening the fridge. In a mocking tone he said as he grabbed the milk. “No Lokes, don’t drink from the carton!”

She smiled as he took a big gulp from it. She did hate it when he drank from the carton.

Then, suddenly, before he could even return the milk to its place, these huge yellow monsters appeared on the video. At first, they seemed just at surprised to see him as he was to see them. It took a moment before anything happened and it was unclear who actually started moving first, but it was clear that Loki felt unable to contain the invasion himself as his first course of action was to teleport.

The moment he vanished, one of the yellow monsters reached into the air he had just vacated and pulled him back through. She gasped. What was this thing that could stop teleportation? A sharp head butt forced the monster to drop him. That was something she taught him.

Once of his feet, Loki bolted towards the doors but it seemed the monsters multiplied, appeared out of thin air in an attempt to stop him from going anywhere. His lips were moving, clearing screaming out for Tony but the audio wasn’t picked up the sound. He was knocking things down probably trying to get Tony’s attention, but it wasn’t making a sound as it crashed down.

“What happened to the audio?”

“The audio’s fine.” Steve answered. “We aren’t sure how they were able to soundproof the room.”

She watched as what were easily twenty monsters filled the space. He was surrounded. There was no evading them now. A look of schooled calm was on his face but his eyes showed it. He was afraid. He obviously knew what these things were and knew help wasn’t coming. That was making it impossible to watch.

They had been in tough spots before but never, in all her time with him, had she ever seen him so afraid. It clearly knew what these monsters were and the damage they could do to him.

They asked him something, though they couldn’t hear what. They knew they did because Loki answered, what looked like, “I don’t know Natasha.”

Why would they ask about here? She didn’t even know what these things were why would they know what she was?

They apparently didn’t like that answer. They attacked on him at once. There was some pride pulling at her heart at Loki managed to hold his own, throwing them around and using his magic to maintain a good defense.

But then one of them touched his skin and he suddenly turned blue.

That cool calm façade was seeping away. The smiles that the yellow monsters shared were evil before each lit a yellow ball of fire. She didn’t need to know what they were to know that Loki, being a frost giant, wouldn’t be overly tolerant of fire.

They blasted, Loki, not one to take anything lying down blasted his ice back. He held on for as long as he could, but either through fatigue or being out powered by twenty beams of hotness, Loki went down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. When the smoke cleared, Loki’s lean form was shaking on the floor. He was in obvious pain, his arm singed. A swift kick sent him flying across the room and into a wall.

She watched as the monsters surrounded him again. And again they spoke. And again he mouthed, “I don’t know Natasha.”

This time they didn’t shoot him, they didn’t need to. With small touches they were able to burn him, all the while questioning him. All the while he denied knowing her whereabouts as his body was tortured.

Suddenly, Tony’s voice could be heard, proving the audio was indeed still working. They ceased their torment, put a handout to him, and they all teleported away before Tony could open the door.

“Can you believe that?” Tony huffed. “He was being tortured, right here. I was right outside the door.”

“This isn’t your fault Tony.” Bruce said. “We have to figure out what those things are and what they want with Natasha.”

“They are Fire Giants.” Everyone turned and though no one was surprised to see Thor, Natasha was surprised to see Frigga standing next to him in full metal armor. “They are enemies of Frost Giants, but Loki being one was a pleasant surprise for them.” She said. “These particular Fire Giants are assassins. Someone, obviously, has gone through a lot of trouble to send them for Natasha.”

“And you are?” Tony questioned.

“She’s Loki’s mom.” Natasha stood up. “Frigga, I am so sorry. I should have been here.”

Frigga hugged her. “Why? So that you could watch them set my son on fire? No, the good news is, Heimdall can’t see him which means he isn’t dead. The person they seek is on Midgard, so there is no way they have taken him out of this realm.”

“Alright.” Steven nodded. “Then we send someone to Russia. Loki thinks that’s where you are. If he breaks,”

“He won’t.” Frigga answered. “First and for most he’s a man and no man will give up the woman he loves to these beasts. And he is a prince of Asgard, trained in this kind of thing. Sending someone to Russia is a waste of resources. We need to find where they are keeping him before they realize he will not tell them what they want to hear.”

“How do we do that?” Bruce asked. “These beings obviously have the power to suppress his powers.”

“As I said Bruce, he is trained for such things. He will find a way to send a message.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is tortured to near death but his brother hears him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> This is all the torture right here. No more after this.

He knew he was awake, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He tried to listen for anything to tell him where he was or where the fire giants were in the room, but he heard nothing. He was chained to a chair with cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down and couldn’t slip or break them. And there was a collar around his neck that draining his magic from him. He realized he was defenseless.

“Frost giant.” Loki’s guard came up not sure of what to expect. He didn’t hear the monster come in which was disconcerting. “Tell me where Natasha is.”

What did theses beasts want with Natasha? She had no knowledge of the other realms and showed no interest in learning about them. “I don’t know a Natasha. I’ve told you that before.”

“But I know that’s a lie.” The monster said. “I know you know her better than anyone else. You are her mate, her partner, her… perfection.”

Loki frowned. This creature knew a great deal about them. “You know nothing dull creature. I live in the Stark Tower as an assistant to Tony Stark.”

The monster snorted. “I know that’s a lie too. You see, I know a lot about you Loki. I know that your magic can’t be taken from you, but it can be controlled. You, for all your chaos can be controlled, managed.”

A bolt of heat spread from the cuffs on his arms, feet and the collar of his throat causing him to scream out. When the heat died down, Loki tried to take a steadying breath through clenched teeth. “I don’t like wasting time frost giant. You are not the one I have been sent for. Tell me where she is and I’ll let you go.”

When Loki regained his voice he answered. “You are wasting time, I don’t know where she is.”

“Alright then.” There were more of them and they were coming closer.

He made an attempt to shield himself with his magic, it was a defense mechanism and though he could feel it still inside him he couldn’t summon it. He felt hands all over him, holding him still. Without warning, something incredibly hot is placed over his cheek. He screamed in agony and he was grateful it only lasted a moment.

“Do you know what that was Frost Giant? A hot rock, made to never cool. You’ve felt it on your skin, now imagine it inside.” He could hear them preparing; the knives unsheathing ready to slice open his skin. “No Frost Giant has ever survived more than two. Do you think yourself strong?”

Loki doesn’t answer. Instead, he relaxes his body and in effort to store what little magic he had to keep him alive. It didn’t occur to him to tell them where she was. Not as the first stone was pushed into his ribs, and the second into his back and then stitched back up. Not as the bonds hold him heat up again, burning his throat and hands.

“Tell me Frost Giant where she is and I will let you live.”

He couldn’t speak, the pain so horrific it chokes him. But he shakes his head no. If they were willing to do this to him, a prince of Asgard, then what would they do to her, mere mortal?

“Then death it is.”

It was then, that Loki realized he need not have saved his strength. He was going to die regardless.

They yanked his head back harshly and forced him to open his mouth. Bits of crumbled hot rock were falling into his mouth. He tried not to swallow it, tried to force it back out as it heated his insides. They foresaw that though and started stitching his mouth closed with barbed wire.

He still couldn’t open his eye lids, and all he could feel was the heat in his body overwhelming him. His blood seeped out his lips as he choked on screams and heated rock. It seemed to last forever, the stiches made small.

He doesn’t think to tell them.

“We’ll find her Frost Giant and we will kill her. I promise to make it last forever.”

They left him tied, his body heating to temperatures no Frost Giant could withstand. He couldn’t just give up knowing they would chase her and kill her. His reserved energy surged up and with all the strength he could muster, he emitted a low frequency sound. A sound only a Jotun on Midgard could hear.

Or a Hulk.

000

They sat waiting. Each hour ticked by making it seem like days were passing. They all knew that as more time passed the more likely it was that he wasn’t going to return alive. None of them would say that though. Not with Natasha gazing out the window as Loki was just going to go walk up the drive way. And not when his mother was sharpening knives.

Bruce went to lend some comfort to Natasha when he heard it, an annoying low sound. “What is that?”

“What?” Tony questioned. “What is what?”

“That sound.”

Steven looked around, everyone shaking their heads. “I don’t hear anything.”

The sound was becoming more annoying, it was…. Making him angry. “How can you not hear that?”

Frigga stood up. “Is it coming from the Tower?”

Bruce fought to keep the beast away. “No, it’s…. it’s something from outside.” He stopped and turned to Natasha, his eyes going green.

Natasha’s eyes widen. “Loki.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is rescued but damage has been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta  
> This one was a bit hard to write, don't know why. Writing action scenes have never been my thing.

In the end, the Fire Giants hadn’t needed to look for Natasha, because she found them. And in the end, she barely needed to fight because Hulk wasn’t giving anyone the chance and any monster he may have missed, Stark was quick to destroy.

The building they were in was like a maze. There were doors everywhere and checking each one was maddening. Natasha held her breath each time she opened one hoping she would see Loki somewhere. Hulk could no longer hear the sound, which meant Loki might have passed out but it didn’t stop her and Frigga from screaming out his name hoping he would call out.

The Avengers spread out thinking it would be easier to find him in the thirteen floor building. In the end, it her and Frigga that found Loki in a locked room chained and sagging in a chair. They could see him through the glass window but getting in was proving difficult. None of Natasha’s picks were working on the lock and she was getting frustrated.

“Stark!” She pressed to the button on the earpiece. “Stark we found him on the fifth floor. We can’t get in the door, come quick.”

Frigga grabbed Natasha’s arm to pull her back. “He’s bleeding out. We don’t have time to wait.” With a harsh swift kick the door swung open.

Though highly impressed with Frigga’s strength, she was more interested in getting to Loki. “Loki!” Natasha screamed. “Loki, we’re here.” She pulled his hair out his face and noticed there was glue on his eyes and the barbed stiches in his mouth. “Oh Loki, please honey wake up.”

Frigga placed a hand on his face, blue magic seeping through her finger tips. “The collar is blocking my magic.” She said before adding. “He’s alive.”

He groaned suddenly trying desperately to get out of bonds. “No Loki, sit still.” He quieted though his breathing was ragged and labored. “Natasha, we have to get this off him. Without it he will be unable to heal himself or be healed.”

Natasha fumbled with the collar trying to find a lock she could pick or a way to take it off. “There is no way to get it off.”

“I could try to burn it off.” Neither woman noticed the other Avengers making their way to them. “I won’t burn through to the skin, maybe we could try to break it off once it’s weakened.”

“We have to try.” Frigga said before looking at her son’s sweaty and pale face. “Loki, we’re all here, just stay strong a little longer.

Though he didn’t make a noise, she noticed him trying to control his breathing, trying calm down when he was in such obvious pain.

Carefully, Stark started to use his lasers to burn it through the collar while Natasha held his head still and his mother pulled at the metal. It took some time, but soon it released and they quickly worked through his other bonds quickly.

Once free Loki’s hand gripped at his throat trying to signal to them the distress he was in. Still unable to open his eyes, he was panicked and his fear was startling to all those there. None of them, not even Thor, had ever seen him do stricken with it.

“Brother,” Thor grabbed at his hands before he could scratch at his neck any more. “We’re trying to get you better, please, you must calm down.” He looked at Natasha. “What is this on his eyes? If he had his sight…”

Loki suddenly moved off the chair in an obvious defensive move, though they couldn’t figure out what he was defending himself from. Bruce reverted back to human form and took Thor’s place hold his hands. “Loki, it’s alright. You are using more strength moving like this.” Loki seemed to calm down.

Tony went to grab him to fly him home. “We have to get him back to the lab we don’t have anything to treat him with here.”

“No.” Frigga said. “We have to get his mouth open. I think they put rocks in his throat. That’s why he’s scratching his throat. He won’t survive transport like this.”

“Rocks?” Bruce shook his head unable to imagine why someone would do that. “Why rocks?”

“They are hot rocks. They are burning him from the inside. He’s probably got more sewn into his body.”

Natasha was barely holding it together. She couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. She had been tortured before too, but never to this extent. It was the Captain that noticed her spiraling and went to grab her before she could let on her distress.

“Hold it in Tash.” He whispered in her ear. “He needs strength.”

She nodded. “How can we get his mouth open?”

“I can’t burn through the barbed wire and removing it will cause excessive blood loss.”

She looked to Natasha. “Hold him still. I will rip out and use my magic to close the wounds.” Blue magic seeped through her finger tips again as she touched her son. “This will hurt Loki.”

“Wait!” Captain screamed. “You are talking about ripping barbed wire out of his mouth. The pain, the blood loss…”

“We have no time for this Captain. I understand you are the leader of this little group but this is my child gasping for breath. The pain will be brief, my magic will stop the bleeding.”

At her words, his body relaxed and he tried to stay as still as possible for Natasha who was whispering in his ears to stay calm. And then, with one sure move, Frigga ripped the barbed wire off her son’s mouth and then covered it with her hands. He yelped, before groaning in what sounded like a moan of relief before sagging into Natasha’s arms.

000

Thor sat, hands in his lap, as healers from both Asgard and Midgard were running around in hopes of saving his brother’s life. No one seemed to think he’d make it through the night in fact they were surprised he was living at all.

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. When he told the Fire Giant’s to take care of Natasha, he told them to do it by any means, but he didn’t mean this. He never even mentioned Loki and didn’t think they’d really have much trouble finding her. But then, he didn’t know his brother was sharing a home with the woman. He was under the impression that Loki was staying in Stark’s Tower, well removed and at a safe distance. He really thought it would be as simple as giving them her address.

It wasn’t until after Loki was rescued that he found out the Giants went to Natasha’s home as they were supposed to and when they didn’t find her, they found some of his brother’s things. Since they couldn’t track Natasha, they tracked Loki.

Why didn’t he just tell them where she was? Even if he didn’t know the exact location, he knew the country. Any information would have been sufficient and it would never have come to this.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

He jumped when someone touched his hand, unaware that anyone else was in the room with him. “Natasha.”

“How are you holding up?” She was sitting across from him looking tired and sad.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that, not her words or her appearance. This was the reason for all the problems and she was asking him how he was. “How’s Loki?”

“The Asgardian healers are working on simply keeping his heart beating and keeping him out of pain as the doctor’s from here have removed the hot rocks and have stitched him up. His temperature is too high. Once they are finished operating, we are going to start give him ice baths.” She looked haggard, tired and weak. It was evident that she loved Loki, but love was never really in question.

Thor was at a loss of words. He really didn’t know what to say to this woman who had taken his brother away. “How are you?”

She shrugged looking for the right words. “I’m, confused.” She finally confessed. “What would a Fire Giant want with me?” But that really wasn’t what was bothering her. No, it was something else that kept running through her mind since they returned. “And why didn’t he just give me up?” She asked Thor as if he could answer her. “I don’t understand. The tortures they put him through were to get to me. He knew where I was. Why didn’t he just tell them?”

“Because he is a prince.” The sound of Odin’s voice startled them both. “And even more than that, he is a man. It is his duty to protect those he loves.”

Thor stood up. “Father.” It was rare that he left the palace and even the times he had were never for Loki. “What are you doing here?”

“My son was tortured and left for dead by Fire Giants. I am here to see to his welfare and to see if this were the actions of a few or if Midgard is ready for a war against these beasts that came uninvited into this realm and decided to use an Asagardian Prince as a means to an end.”

Thor blanched. War? That would mean questioning the Fire Giants. Surely they would tell them about his visit and his payment for sending assassins. What would Odin do once he realized the enemy was in his own family?

“I’m sure this was not an act of war.” Thor stated. “They seemed to only want one Midgardian woman. The threat has been neutralized.”

“Neutralized?” Odin asked. “There is nothing that has happened that says it won’t happen again.”

This was getting away from Thor faster than he liked. He was never one to plan ahead, that’s what Loki was for. “Then let me inquire Father. I will get to the bottom of this.”

Odin nodded. “Very well.” He looked at Natasha. “I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.”

Natasha nodded not sure what she could even say. A strong feeling of guilt washed over her. These people gave her their son to take care of and it was because of her that he was standing with one leg in death.

Frigga joined them before any more conversation could be had. Pulling Odin’s hand into her own she informed them of Loki’s condition. “They’ve put him in an ice bath. The Midargardian doctors are sure this will help lower his temperature. The Adgardian healers are unsure how he’s still living.”

Thor looked at his mother who looked like she aged years in just two days. “Is there nothing more we can do?”

“Unfortunately Loki is Jotun, and none of them are going to be quick to come down to help him heal. Midgardians seem to have good ideas about how to lower his temperature. Our doctors are looking into any other survivors of this torture.”

Natasha stood up unable to hear any more about how bleak his outcome looked. She would not write him off yet. “Is he conscious?”

“He fades in and out.” Frigga answered taking the seat Natasha had vacated. “And when he is all his wants is something cold to drink.” Frigga watched as Natasha went into a cabinet and pulled out a small blue vile. “What is that?”

“Vitamins.” She grabbed a glass of water and dropped some ice cubes in it. “One of your servants, um Vlor I think, gave it to me to give to Loki.”

“Vlor?” Odin stood up, eyes suddenly bright. “Let me see it.”

Natasha handed it over after pouring a drop in. “He said to give it to him a drop at a time. He said it was for Frost Giants.”

Odin smelled the blue liquid. “This could be why he is still alive. And Vlor, you said gave this to you.” Natasha nodded as Odin’s smile was wide. “Vlor! Heimdall!” And without word, Odin went to retrieve the servent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is alive and knows exactly what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual. I was unsure about how to progress.  
> There is still no beta

Thor left right after Odin did. Though Natasha would have loved to help him get to the bottom of all this, she knew her place was by Loki’s side. She looked him over for her seat right next to his bed with one of his unusually warm hands in hers.

He had woken up a few times throughout the night wanting nothing but cold water. Once he drunk his full he would fall back into a deep sleep looking lifeless and pale.

It wasn’t until early the next morning that Odin came back with Vlor who carried an array of medical supplies with him.

“Natasha,” Odin addressed her. “Come, let Vlor work.”

She gave a look at Loki. She really didn’t want to leave his side but she wanted him to get better. With great hesitation she left her spot next to him. With heavy legs she walked towards the door to follow Odin out. She looked over her shoulder, wanting one last look of Loki but what caught her eye instead was Vlor turning blue.

Before she could speak, Odin pulled her out and closed the door.

She gasped. “Vlor is a Frost Giant?”

“Yes.” He answered with hesitation. “He was a prisoner of King Laufey. When the war with the Frost Giants ended, we searched for survivors and found many of the prisoners starved and beaten. Vlor told me of the child Laufey fathered with an Asgardian. That Asgardian was his wife. That’s how I found Loki and knew who he was. Vlor was so grateful for taking the child in that he came to Asgard where Frigga changed his appearance to that of an Asgardian. No one knew, we kept it a secret to keep Loki protected.”

Natasha wasn’t sure what to say. At any other time she would have loved to sit down and question Odin about Loki’s childhood, but as she stood, all she could think about was saving his life. “Do you think Vlor can help heal Loki?”

“I hope so. Hope, at this point is all we have.”

000

It took hours before Vlor was finished with Loki. The prince looked visibly better though he still wasn’t conscious. He didn’t look as pale and the wounds on his back and side looked better. He still had traces of scars on his lips but they were healed already. They expected him to regain consciousness soon and Natasha wanted to be the first one he saw.

She didn’t want him to be afraid.

That’s what bothered her most of all. She imagined he had to be terrified. The pain his was in probably didn’t hold a candle to the fear he felt not knowing if he was going to be found in enough time, or if she was going to be safe. She got that he was a prince and got that he loved her, but the torture he went through was beyond what he should have taken for her.

Loki stirred slightly on the bed and murmured something she didn’t understand before settling down again, eyes still closed.

She sighed. She hoped Thor would come soon. There were so many questions she wanted answers for. Nothing seemed to make sense and it seemed cruel of life to do this to him now, when he seemed to have found such happiness.

And maybe she thought life was being cruel to her too. She had just found a way to let someone in. She finally let herself love someone without fear of him being afraid of a strong woman. And now, it seemed, she was the very reason for the pain he was in.

The night drew on and despite a few stirrings Loki hadn’t awoken. Sometime during the night she drifted to sleep which caused her to wake startled the next morning. She was confused on how she got in the bed, and why Loki wasn’t in it any more until she spotted him, sitting up in the chair she fell asleep in.

“Loki.” She said, before propelling herself off the bed. “You should be resting.” She winced. That wasn’t what she wanted her first words to be to him.

It took him a moment to answer. “I feel rested.”

She nodded. “Are you in pain?” Still not what she wanted to say.

“No. I feel fine.”

She sat across from him, wanting to express her love for him, wanting to thank him for almost giving his life for hers. She wanted to envelop him in a hug and hold him until the end of time, but there she sat motionless and speechless like a fool.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked. “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Yeah, because you were unconscious and so close to death I was afraid of missing one moment with you. That’s what she should have said, but instead she asked, “Why didn’t you just tell them where I was?”

He tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. “A lot of reasons. I don’t take kindly to threats and I generally don’t do what people want me to do or say what they want me to say. But probably the most simple and honest answer is that I love you Natasha. The way I’ve never loved anyone. You were given to me and I must protect you, at all costs.”

She willed the tears back and tried to steady her beating heart at his words but decided to just throw herself in his arms. “I thought you were going to die.”

He held her tight. “I thought you were going to die too. I take it they never found you.”

“No, Thor went to their planet to find answers.”

Loki released her from the hug. “Did he? That’s… interesting.”

“Have you been out the room? Your parents are here and I’m sure they all want to see you.”

“No, I’ve been sitting here waiting for you.” He told her.

“I should go tell them.” She said that but she gripped him in a hug again. His body was cooler than it had been when the fever gripped him. His arms around her felt strong and familiar. She didn’t want to let him go.

“I’m ok Natasha.” He assured her.

She let him go reluctantly and started for the door takin a relieved breath as she walked.

He watched her leave. He sat back in his chair and let the anger in him boil. He couldn’t wait for Thor to get back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns and Loki isn't sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. Every ending I wrote didn't seem right. This is the best I could come up with.  
> No beta

 Loki paced the room unable to sit still. How could he do this to him? His own brother? How would he ever look at him the same way? What would their parents to say to this? It would destroy their family.

But then he couldn’t just let Thor get away with it. He had almost died, Natasha could have died. He couldn’t just turn the other cheek and act like nothing happened.

When Thor finally returned though, he found he had no actual words for him.

Thor went on for hours about his search for truth. He claimed the Fire Giants were hired by the Chitari to start picking off the Avengers and Natasha was who they were going to start with. It was a well thought out lie, as he claimed he killed everyone involved. It was convenient and if Loki didn’t know better, he’d believe him.

But he did know better. He knew that no one else knew Natasha called him perfection and yet that was the word the Fire Giant used.

Thor was the only one who knew that. How could he do that? Use something so person against him?

Everyone was so relieved that Loki didn’t want to ruin it. His father was quick to make arrangements to return to Asgard. The Avengers looked satisfied with the answers. As much as he wanted to say something he didn’t.

He waited for them all to filter out. He waited until Natasha was out of ear shot before he turned to his brother. “Perhaps you should have been called silver tongue.”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you just looked at Father in the face while you spun a tale and kissed our mother with your lying lips.”

“Brother…”

“No Thor. No we are not brothers. No brother would send a Fire Giant to kill anyone!”

“Loki, I…”

“Perfection Thor? You’re the only person who knew that. That’s what they called me before shoving hot rocks under my skin.”

Thor’s face whitened. Realization hit him. The floor had been swept up from under him. “Loki, it was never you I intended to be hurt.”

“Natasha? You wanted to kill Natasha?” As if that made it any better.

“She’s mortal! Loki she’d die eventually.”

“So you’d rob me of what precious time I could have with her.” How did any of this make sense.

“You’re place is in Asgard not with her.”

Loki laughed. “You think I stayed here because of her? No Thor, I stayed here because it’s not Asgard. I stayed here because of The Avengers. I stayed here because I wanted to. Natasha could die tomorrow, I will not return to Asgard.”

Thor stood there unsure of what to say or do. “Loki, please…”

“I’ve gone over a thousand times what I should do. But I’m no fool. If I kill you, the shinning sun of Asgard, it is me that they would hate. And if I tell father or mother, it would destroy them and again I would be seen as the wrong. That’s my lot in life Thor, to always be wrong even if wrong has been done to me. So, no Thor, we are not brothers. We are not friends. You leave here, and you never think about me again. Don’t ever visit, nor write, nor spare a thought.”

“Loki…”

“This is the only time I will allow you to stand before me. The next time I see you, I will kill you and I will make it hurt.”

There were no more words to say so Loki gave his brother one final glance before leaving.

000

Natasha passed by her bedroom on the kitchen but stopped when she saw Loki starring out the window. He had been sad for the past month. At first she thought it was because his family had gone back to Asgard but something wasn’t sitting right any more. He was more distant than he’d ever been before.

She stepped in the room. “Loki? Are you alright?”

He didn’t turn to her. “Yes. I’m fine.”

It stung because she knew it was a lie. “No, you aren’t. You’re far from it. Are you still having nightmares?”

The first days after his healing, Loki had horrible nightmares, understandably so. But he had told her he had stopped having them and indeed he was sleeping better at night.

“No.” Was his response and he offered no other words.

She took a few more steps in but was careful not to get to close. “Loki, tell me what’s wrong.” She could tell he was deciding if he wanted to talk to her. She held her breath hoping he would. His tense shoulders sagged. “It wasn’t the Chitari that tried to kill you. It was Thor.”

She blinked, not sure she heard that right. “Thor? Why would he…”

“I’ve always been by his side. Always gave up what I needed to give to him. This time I didn’t.” His voice sounded sad, she could imagine his green eyes looking down to the floor as they often did when he felt bad.

She took a moment to process what he said. Thor sent Fire Giants to kill her because Loki was always by his side and then suddenly he wasn’t. Everything in that thought pointed to Thor being the biggest douche bag and yet Loki seemed to be taking the blame for it. “You are making it sound like it’s your fault.”

“Maybe it is.” He said after a few moments of silence.

She walked closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Loki,” She tugged gently turning him to her. She cupped his face. “None of this is your fault.”

As she expected, his eyes were turned down, his face seemed longer. “I’m sorry. I put you in danger.” He almost whispered.

She shook her head getting angrier at his words. She took a calming breath before answering. He didn’t need anger at this point. He needed comfort and some sense slapped into him. “You get tortured and you’re apologizing to me? Does that make sense to you god of logic.”

It took a moment but a smile soon tugged his lips and his eyes met hers. “I was never the god of logic. I should have been though, now that I think about it.”

She rolled her eyes and tip toed to place a kiss on his lips. That was Loki she knew. “Come on. There are beers to be drunk. Bruce is on his way over with Tony.”

Loki allowed himself to be tugged towards the kitchen. “Beer is repulsive. Why can’t we have milkshakes?”

She giggled. “Because the idea is to get drunk not to get a sugar high.”

Despite that, when Bruce and Tony did arrive, Bruce was carrying an extra-large milkshake for Loki. The four of them sat around the table talking, making fun of Steve and arguing over the best way to kill a villain.

It took a while, but soon the thought of Thor drifted from his mind. As Natasha leaned into him, sitting on his lap and gulping beer, he had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thanks for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
